The invention relates generally to battery charging circuits. The invention also relates to battery charging by means operable to alternately generate successive potentials of opposite polarity, i.e., means operable to generate a first half wave of a first potential and to generate a second half wave of a second or opposite potential.
In the past, the potential of a first polarity was more or less directly applied to the battery for charging thereof, while the potential of the other or second polarity was either wasted or rectified for application to the battery for charging thereof independently of the application to the battery of the potential of the first polarity. The magnitude of each polarity potential had to exceed the bucking voltage of the battery before current or energy flow and charging of the battery could occur.